


Sparkles

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [31]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Outfits, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: ~ Pride ~





	Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handofthekingofhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handofthekingofhell/gifts), [ElbyMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbyMA/gifts).



> 2019-07-29
> 
>  **This is a follow up to[Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026063)**, so you might want to read that first :) (I was too lazy to make a 1k fic somehow another or two 666 fics is why it's not part of the series) works well as a standalone though!
> 
> Idea from a conversation in the comment section of [In my Heart ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445245)
> 
> Crowley’s pronouns in this fic are they/them when no specific time and therfore no specific feeling on Crowley's side is determined, and otherwise switch between he/him, they/them and she/her depending on their mood :)

On the day of the parade, they go out almost an hour early, and Aziraphale is thrilled to see so many people in colourful attire already out and about. He's been at such events before, in support of some of his human friends, but that lays decades in the past now. The parades he attended then were protests, and while part of that still shines through in the signs and the crowd chants, he never would have fathomed the big party it all evolved into...

Aziraphale turns around to Crowley to ask whether the demon agrees-

Crowley just stares, and can't seem to stop.

Of course they knew of these events, and did a little research lately to define their own gender- but this?! Maybe the last time they have been around a pride parade is more recent than Aziraphale's, but still over a decade, and even then Crowley had been more preoccupied with tempting people than with actually looking around. 

Now they do look. 

There are so many things to see! So many different people to feel connected to! 

Aziraphale tightly holds their hand, and Crowley gladly holds on.

After a while, and with watching the beginning of the parade from the side, they grow more comfortable.

There are groups of Drag Queens, gays and lesbians and trans people and everyone in between- and 'dykes on bikes', a group Crowley particularly likes. They'd probably try to join someone on a motorbike if Aziraphale hadn't been there with them.

They do join the parade between a group of what are mostly teen lgbt+ activists and a small orchestra- Aziraphale strictly refused to follow the car blaring loud club music, so this is their compromise. 

Aziraphale asks one of the teens to take a picture of them on his camera phone, as well as one of his sign for his instagram. Crowley snorts "You're stealing my position of attention whore here!" 

Aziraphale laughs, and he takes many pictures of Crowley, too, the demon sauntering along with the crowd.

After a while, it starts raining a little. Aziraphale considers miracling it away, but it's still warm, and the rain might actually do some good, cooling the people walking in the parade down a little. He does, however, miracle up an umbrella to at least shield Crowley and their intricate make-up from the water.

And in the end, the rain only lasts a few minutes, anyway. 

They pass by a group of people with 'free hugs' signs, and Crowley hugs every single one of them- "It'ss temptation, angel, my hotnesss is gonna corrupt them!" they hiss at their angel only for them to hear, covering Aziraphale's silly smile with their hand. Aziraphale licks their palm. Crowley squeaks.

Before they can say anything else, though, they are both suddenly buried in a cloud of glitter- Crowley squeaks even more, then coughs when some of the particles end up in their mouth.

"Ugh, _really_?!" It's not that they don't like glitter. It's a wonderful invention, one of their own, in fact, and designed to inconvenience all humans by sticking in places it shouldn't stick to and keep showing up after months of being covered in it. Now Aziraphale is covered in it... O-oh, Crowley is gonna get in _trouble_ when Aziraphale finds out that it's their fault the angel now has plastic or metal or whatever stuck to his scalp. And what if it sticks to their wings, too? Would be all too fitting for an invention of them to do.

Crowley once again doesn't consider the fact that they could both miracle the glitter away once it gets annoying. And even so, they needn't have worried.

'Oh look, this is marvelous! All the light, all the colours!"

They see Aziraphale smiling brightly through the glitter, and Crowley can't help it- they're beaming at him, grinning so hard it almost hurts, and when Aziraphale turns to look at them, they kiss him on the mouth, right there in front of everyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Aziraphale's instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0f45CDof8W/?igshid=1b20ei79wvh1l) @Zira.fell is a real thing! Because I apparently didn't believe I had enough things to do yet (I so have kmn)! If you have any ideas for additional posts, or a better profile picture for Aziraphale, let me know! 
> 
> [Not quite Zira's outfit but close enough ](https://lgbtcommunityworld.com/product/mens-rainbow-y-shape-adjustable-suspender-and-bow-tie-for-gay-pride-parade/)
> 
> Crowley wears [this top](https://tippsfueralle.tumblr.com/post/185958274230/unicornempire-moschino-s-david-koma-fall-2019) (how did that turn into such a GOmens fanon anyway?) but under more of a gown or cape thing idk, paired with high heels because [this post](https://tippsfueralle.tumblr.com/post/186592615525/a-concept-crowley-walking-into-a-church-on-stilts) :D  
> 
> 
> Ask me things on [tumblr](https://lilolilyrae.tumblr.com/post/186606037381/fanfic-ask-meme), I just reblogged a fanfic ask meme :) (@lilolilyrae)
> 
> Leave a comment and I'll let you know when I upload the next part!


End file.
